Compassionate Romance
by InusGirlAndBabe
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are two lovers from Tyoko High, Kikyou is a slut who never quits. Will the two finde love?KagInu and a lil SanMir
1. Lovers And Friends

Compassionate Romance

Kagome was a young school girl, everyone wanted. InuYasha was the school punk, but he had Kagomes heart, and she his.InuYasha and Kagome loved eacother that on many occasions they did something both would've never though to do at 17.Noone really knew about this that they knew of. But when word around the whole school was let out, the two blamed the other. When they confronted eachother they found that it was no other than Kikyou,the school slut, who commited these crimes.they both together went to confront her of this. Kagome walked up to her and yanked her around, " Hey, slut, why did you spread that rumor?"Kikyou just looked at her. InuYasha piped up,"Yea, Wench, why?" then Kikyo glared at them,"Because Kagome doesn't deserve InuYasha I do." then bagan to glow a dangerous Blue.Kagome then Lit up and glew a dangerous pink, noone ever saw her this mad before.Kagome slightly lifted her hand and Kikyo went flying into a bunch of desks and tried to get up but failed misserably.Kagome then cooled down and locked her arm with InuYashas and they walked away together. Then the bell rang and they ran to science.

Science class

Mrs.Lyoko looked around and announced,"Yoday you will be working in pairs, Takada and Higurashi, Miko and Taikai, Thari and Takiya" the teacher just rambled on about who was asigned to who. " Ok class go to your partners and get started, this assignment is due in three weeks," and Kagome and InuYasha hurried to eachother to get started." I can't believe she finally paired us up," InuYasha said in reply,"Yea I know, I love you Kagome." He said and kissed her cheek while she was reading to get their project started. She looked at him and smiled and kissed his cheek," I love you too," and smiled.InuYasha smiled and wrappedan arm around her waist. They talked a little about their date on saturday then the bell rang to go to Gym.

Gym class

They each went into seperate locker rooms and got ready then met in the gym with the rest of thier classmates.Ms.Kaede walked out and looked at InuYasha and Kagome," InuYasha, Kagome you two pair up. Against Naraku, and Kikyou. The rest of you stand back and watch." With that Kagome walked over and began to glow that dangerous pink again, and noone noticed that she didn't have her airrows until she looked at InuYasha who inched away hoping not to get sedtroyed in one blast. Kikyou looked at Kagome and smirked then pointed an arrow at her and released it smiling until Kagome caught in inbetween two fingers and snapped in two then Kikyou backed up slowly. Kagome opened her eyes which glowing a(n) dangerous Red and she raied her hand sending Kikyo and Naraku into the back of the gym walls knocking them out instantly. Kikyou opened her eyes and screamed, "I'll never give up to the likes of you, Higurashi," And leaned against the wall for support. Kagome let out a low growl then again slammed Kikyou into the wall. " Fine, I giev in, to Higurashi Kagome." An Kikyou passed out. Everyone looked at Kagome and inched away until she cooled down then everyone clapped and she smield. Ms.Kaede came over and said, "I guess ye no longer need ye arrows, then." An they all laughed. Kagome looked at InuYasha and then she passed out and he caught her before she hit the floor.He looked down at her concerned then looked at Kaede who said, "She is just tired InuYasha, why don't you two take the day off and rest up." And InuYasha picked up Kagome and ran out of school to his mantion and ran into his room.

At the mansion

Kagome woke up and looked around to InuYasha sleeping at her bedside. She smiled down at him then kissed his cheek causing him to jump, when he saw it was her he smiled and kissed her deeply and climbed ontop her. She then wrapped her arms around him and they began making out. When InuYasha heard footsteps in the hall he got up and sat back down in his chair and she sat up in the bed and in walkes Inuyashas Mom. "Hey, Kagome, How are you doin' dear?" She asked Kagome who looked alright. Kagome nodded and replied,"Hey, I'm doin' much better thanks for lettin' me stay." It's no problem, dear, you're welcome here just like the rest of my children are." Kagome smield and nodded and InuYashas mom left the room and InuYasha climbed back ontop of Kagome Making out with her.Kagome deepened the kiss and pulled off his shirt and he her shirt. Then his pants and hers. When they were in thier trunks InuYasha sadid, "Let's go swimming." Kagome then replied,"ok, lets go" and ran to the pool and jumped in followed by InuYasha.


	2. the Proposal

Hard Decissions and Questions

Kagome and InuYasha got out of the pool quite late. But both had enjoyed themselves. "I have to go home soon InuYasha," Kagome said sighing deeply. "I'll call your mom and then you can stay" ANd they both smiled. Kagome and InuYasha walked inside and piled into inuYashas bed. Kagome fell asleep in InuYashas arms. He fell asleep with his arms around her.The next day they had to go on thier date so they both went shopping for outfits.They enteres a stor called Kessel Co. and looked around. Kagome spotted the perfect lowcut short dress. It was a BAbyBlue her favorite color. She tried it on and when she came out InuYasha just stared at her wide-eyed. She smirked and said,"I knew you'd like it" and giggled. InuYasha smiled and eyed her then replied,"Like it, I love IT." And they both laughed.InuYasha bought a tight pair of blackjeans and a red muscle shirt, this left Kagome drooling. When they left they went to the food court. Neither of them ate yesterday so they were hungry. Kagome ordered them a pizza, she ate one piece InuYasha ate seven.Kagome giggled at how fast he ate. Then they stood up and left arm in arm. When they got back home it was already after 6 so they got dressed and went on their date.

The cafe

InuYasha sat Kagoem down and then sat accross from her quietly. He then looked into her brown eyes. It was only three weeks until graduation, and he wondered what would happen to them after graduation. Kagome seeing him staring blushed a slugth crimson and asked,"Is everything ok?" He shook his head and aksed, "Kagome, love, what will you do after Graduation,"He looked away then continued,"Will you stay with me? Cna I still have you after Graduation?" nad his eyes teared at teh though of her leaving him._Will she leave me,_he thought,_or will she stay here and be mine?_ The question kept repeating itself until she answered now sitting beside him,"I will stay with you, I will not leave you. I'll allways be by your side. I love you and no other, InuYasha" and she smield at him._He was worried about me leaving? I'd never leave him, never._She thought.he then got up and got on one knee and pulled out a case. he opened it and revealed a beautiful Diamond ring to her. She smiled and he asked, "Kagome, Will you marry me?" She all but screamed in delight and nodded her hea in a yes as he put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed and everyone in the resturaunt clapped for them.

Back at home

When they walked in they were arm in arm. InuYasha and Kagomes parents were in the Living room talking whne the two walked in."Ummm, we have some important news, everyone." "Yes, we're getting married." Kagome said happily. Her mom jumped up and ran over to her and hugged her while InuYashas mom did the same. InuTaisho looked at Kagome and smiled reasuringly,"She'll make a lovely wife, son." Then the couple hugged eachother and ran upstairs.

Authors Note:

I hope yall enjoyed this Chapter. This' my first InuYasha Fanfiction. This' my first ever Fanfiction. Please Review or E-mail me at if you didn't like it, I'd like suggestions on my next fanfic. and if you E-mail me, I'll type one up just for you. n.n Please Review, either constructive or destructive critisism, I'll take both.

InuYasha: I seem so soft.

Kagome: Is that a bad thing.

inusGirlAndBabe: Well you may be soft, but still it's my fanficy.

InuYasha: Feh.

Kagome: SIT BOY

Inuyasha:Wammm What was that for.

InusGirlAndBabe: I didn't tell her to do it, don't look at me.

Kagome:Giggles hehe

Ok please review. Ps. i don't InuYasha but I do watch the show.


	3. InuYashas Choice and Kagome thoughts

**Kagomes confessions and InuYashas Choice**

When Kagome was upstairs she ran to her lovers room and lay down on his bed._I wonder what InuYasha will do once graduation is over._She thought and frowned._Will he stay with me, or leave me? I don't know. I'll have to ask him tonight after we're settled in bed._And she smiled. When he walked in he was in his boxers and he lay down next to her."InuYasha..." She began. He looked down at her and smiled."If it's about after graduation, I'm staying here with you. I love you kagome, and no other than you."And he kissed her passionately.She kissed back and deepened the kiss. Whne she did so he pulled off her gown and thong, then suckulantly kissed her neck. She pulled off his boxers and he thrust into her at a speed only youkai could get. When they were finisehed he smiled down at her."I must tell you something Kagome," he began,"Yes," She inquired, then he looked at her and replied,"You're gonna have pups, _my_ pups." She then smiled and so did she, then she hugged him and they got dressed and fell asleep with their mate right beside them.

Morning, before breakfast

Kagome woke up and looked over to find the bed empty. She got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out a small SpegettiStrpa-Shirt and a pair of short shorts.She then walked downstairs, to find InuYasha having a conversation with his mom. She peekd around the corner and heard, "InuYasha, She's so lovely, you made the right choice. Kagome is perfect for you. You'll be happy with her." And he replied,"I know mom, I just love her so much. But she's right around the corner now," and Kagome walked in rubbing her eyes sheeplessly and tiredly."What were you two talkin' about?" She asked. " Oh nothing, but we should tell them at Breakfast KAgome," And they both blushed. Kagome walked over asnd sat down in his lap, then he put his hands on her stomach like men do when their wifes are preganate, and Izuyai knew instantly.(A/n: I didn't know her name at first so please forgive me. Well read on) When izuyai looked away , Kagome and InuYasha both blushed.

Breakfast.

They all sat there at the table eating eggs,ham,bacon,sausage,pancakes, and hashbrowns. Kagome ate silently and kept glancing at InuYasha to see if he saw her. She smiled and cleared her throat."Me and InuYasha have soemthing to tell all of you, izuyai,InuTaisho,Sesshomaru, and Rin," then InuYasha looked at her and nodded then went behind her and sat holding her like he did earlier.They all looked up from tehir meals and focused their attetion on Kagome and InuYasha."Ummm... well you see... I'm preganate, I'm gonna have pups," Kagome said nervously. Then everyone even Sesshomaru smiled at them. "Congratulations," they all said in unison. She smiled and so did InuYasha,"Thankyou" they both said._I thought that was gonna be a lot harder than it was, and i thought they'd go balistic,_ Kagome thought,_Next is my parents. _And she sighed deeply for the first time in a while. Izuyai walked over and sked, "How far along are you, dear" and InuYasha replied," She's due next week for sure." Then KAgome smiled and nodded.

After Breakfast at Kagomes house

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" She said as she walked in the door slowly. When she heard no reply, she called her moms Cellphone.

"Hello," said a female voice on the other end.

"Mom, hey it's Kagome, listen can I tell you somethin'?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Sure dear," her mother replied slowly.

"Mom, I'm preganate and due next week," Kagome replied happily.

Her mom screamed with happiness and said,"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom well I gtg it's getting late, and I gotta go shopping for the crib and sutff"Kagome said.

"Ok dear" Rimi replied.(a/n: I made that up.)

Then the phone clicked.

A/N:

Hey guys it's me again, I updated. I made a new chappy. It's a new one and the next one will be up tomorrow after school or after my friends Party.

InusGirlAndBabe: Hehe, are you still a softie Inu.?

InuYasha: Feh.

Kagome: Hehe look he's so sweet to me. An' perfect too.

InusGirlAndBabe: Oh well, let's see what haooens next.

Hehe, If you have any FanFiction requests' for mature Sexual content e-mail me personally at Nickie1569 and I'll get one up for you.


	4. A mislead Miko, and her choices

Hard Decissions and Questions

Kagome and InuYasha got out of the pool quite late. But both had enjoyed themselves. "I have to go home soon InuYasha," Kagome said sighing deeply. "I'll call your mom and then you can stay" ANd they both smiled. Kagome and InuYasha walked inside and piled into inuYashas bed. Kagome fell asleep in InuYashas arms. He fell asleep with his arms around her.The next day they had to go on thier date so they both went shopping for outfits.They enteres a stor called Kessel Co. and looked around. Kagome spotted the perfect lowcut short dress. It was a BAbyBlue her favorite color. She tried it on and when she came out InuYasha just stared at her wide-eyed. She smirked and said,"I knew you'd like it" and giggled. InuYasha smiled and eyed her then replied,"Like it, I love IT." And they both laughed.InuYasha bought a tight pair of blackjeans and a red muscle shirt, this left Kagome drooling. When they left they went to the food court. Neither of them ate yesterday so they were hungry. Kagome ordered them a pizza, she ate one piece InuYasha ate seven.Kagome giggled at how fast he ate. Then they stood up and left arm in arm. When they got back home it was already after 6 so they got dressed and went on their date.

The cafe

InuYasha sat Kagoem down and then sat accross from her quietly. He then looked into her brown eyes. It was only three weeks until graduation, and he wondered what would happen to them after graduation. Kagome seeing him staring blushed a slugth crimson and asked,"Is everything ok?" He shook his head and aksed, "Kagome, love, what will you do after Graduation,"He looked away then continued,"Will you stay with me? Cna I still have you after Graduation?" nad his eyes teared at teh though of her leaving him._Will she leave me,_he thought,_or will she stay here and be mine?_ The question kept repeating itself until she answered now sitting beside him,"I will stay with you, I will not leave you. I'll allways be by your side. I love you and no other, InuYasha" and she smield at him._He was worried about me leaving? I'd never leave him, never._She thought.he then got up and got on one knee and pulled out a case. he opened it and revealed a beautiful Diamond ring to her. She smiled and he asked, "Kagome, Will you marry me?" She all but screamed in delight and nodded her hea in a yes as he put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed and everyone in the resturaunt clapped for them.

Back at home

When they walked in they were arm in arm. InuYasha and Kagomes parents were in the Living room talking whne the two walked in."Ummm, we have some important news, everyone." "Yes, we're getting married." Kagome said happily. Her mom jumped up and ran over to her and hugged her while InuYashas mom did the same. InuTaisho looked at Kagome and smiled reasuringly,"She'll make a lovely wife, son." Then the couple hugged eachother and ran upstairs.

Authors Note:

I hope yall enjoyed this Chapter. This' my first InuYasha Fanfiction. This' my first ever Fanfiction. Please Review or E-mail me at if you didn't like it, I'd like suggestions on my next fanfic. and if you E-mail me, I'll type one up just for you. n.n Please Review, either constructive or destructive critisism, I'll take both.

InuYasha: I seem so soft.

Kagome: Is that a bad thing.

inusGirlAndBabe: Well you may be soft, but still it's my fanficy.

InuYasha: Feh.

Kagome: SIT BOY

Inuyasha:Wammm What was that for.

InusGirlAndBabe: I didn't tell her to do it, don't look at me.

Kagome:Giggles hehe

Ok please review. Ps. i don't InuYasha but I do watch the show.


	5. Their Tragety

Misscarige

Kagome and InuYasha went and bought the crib. When they came back Kagome screamed in agony. InuYasha picked her up and ran to the hospital.Kagome was grabbing her stomach the whole time. The doctor came over and asked,"What's wrong? Is she preganate?" InuYasha nodded his reply.The doctor took Kagomne and put her in a room. He told InuYasha to wait outside. When the doctor came over to InuYasha he had a sad expression on his face. " Mr.Takahashi, I'm sorry. The baby didn't make it. But you're wife is alright." The doctor said. InuYasha screamed and ran to Kagome. She looked peaceful. He saw she was sleeping so he didn't wake her. He just sat down by her bed and dozed off.

3 hour later.

When InuYasha woke up Kagome was looking at him concerned."She didn't make it did she?" Kagome asked lowly. InuYasha turned his head,"No," then looked at her tears in his eyes,"I'm lucky you made it!" Then he started to cry. Kagome got up and hugged him. She didn't have an I.V. since she was only an overnight patient.InuYasha took Kagome into his arms and cried into her green hospital gown. He took in her scent, and thanked Kami she was still alive. He then looked up at her, she looked like she was troubled,"What's wrong Kagome," he asked. "It's nothing love," she responded taking his chin in her hand and letting her lips caress his passionately. His tongue licked at her lips begging for entrance. She gladly let it pass, their tongues met in a passionate war, neither of them won. They broke apart out of breath. InuYasha looked up at Kagome, she read his face like a book, he was sad that the baby didn't make it, just then the Doctor walked in. "Ms.Higurashi, I'm Dr.Seitou, I am very sorry about your baby." She looked at him and raised her hand,"If you come in here again with that kind of sarcasm, I'll literally rearrange your face, got it?" She asked the last part innocently.Dr.Seitou looked at her and nodded gulping."Good," Kagome smiled and lowered her hands. She turned to InuYasha he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back meekly.Kagome got dressed and they went to her their house. Whne they got there Kagome walked into the room that the baby would've had. She let a silent tear fall down her face. InuYasha smelled the salty mixture and went to her side to comfort her. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips. They began a passionate battle against one another. InuYasha picked her up and took her to their room.He then took off her clothes and slowly possitioned himself above her. With that he looked down at her and his said what he couldn'e,_You shure Kagome_?He thought. She nodded, and with that he thrust into her. SHe moaned and begged for him to go faster and plunge deeper. He obliged this request and moaned as well. When they were finished, they lay next to eachother naked,panting rapidly, sweating. InuYasha looked over at Kagome. She looked at him, then curled up to his chest and went to sleep. When they woke up Kagome Looked at InuYasha he was looking down at her. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. She then got up, put on a SkyBlue mini-skirt and a DarkBLue Spegetti-Tee. When InuYasha saw her, he smiled. She hadn't been able to wear that for a while. She then went into the kitchen and began making him his breakfast. She made eggs,hashbrowns,toast,bacon,sausage,and pankakes. She even made him a suprise lunch,_RAMEN_. She smiled at him as she saw him eye the bag of ramen. She nodded to tell him it was his."Yes,Baby,it's yours, for lunch at the office," Then he wimpered. She handed him a small bowl of ramen.He kissed her cheek and smiled when she kissed him back.Kagome then made her own plate qand sat down, eating silently. When InuYasha broke the silence,buring, they both laughed. InuYasha and Kagome said their goodbyes. InuYasha went to the office, Kagome cleaned up the house, then headed out to the office. When she got there she hurridly did her work.

After Work

When she got home,Kagome, made dinner. She was always home before InuYasha. She made him steak,mashedpotatoes,greenbeans,buisquetts,and macorroni and Cheese. Whne InuYasha walked in Kagome ws still busy cooking. He smelled the air and walked in setting down his breifcase and coat. He walked up behind Kagome and kissed her cheek, then put his arms around her waist while kssing her neck."Someones playful,today," Kagomr teased.  
InuYasha wimpered at her comment.She giggled. "Go sit down, dinner's ready,Baby," Kaogme said walking to the table with a glass of water and a plate of food.She then walked back and got her food,and water. She sat down and they ate. After dinner Kagome cleaned up and they went to bed. Kagome didn't feel well the next day so she stayed out of work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InusGrlAndBabe: Well, that's another Chappy. n.n

InuYasha:Looks at Kagome and smirks

Kagome:Blushed

InuYasha: Look, we made love kagome...:Puts arms around K"agome: I love you Kagome...:Nuzzles her neck:

Kagome:BLushed and kissed him

"InusGrlAndBabe: GET A ROOM YOU TWO!SMiles J/K

well guys you know the drill review plz. If I get three I'll review over the weekend. Because I'm goin' out of town.


	6. The most weirdest Thing But great

**The silence and excitement**

Kagome awoke and InuYasha wasn't there. She got out of bed and got dressed.When she was dresed she decided to go to work,since InuYasha was nowhere in sight,it seemed like the right things to do.So Kagome got dressed and went into the office.When she got there InuYasha had a client by the name of Kikyo Onigumo.Kagome thought nothing of it. She went itno her own office, to find Naraku Onigumo waiting for her. She walked in set her stuff down and there he was."Can I help you,sir?" Kagome asked politely."Yes,my wife is the room with your husband,will you please do everything you cna to keep them separate,or use your Miko powers to seee what my wife is doing with InuYasha Taishou!" Naraku said."I'll look in and I'll call secutrity to monptpr it,does that sound good?" Kagome asked. He nodded,she used her miko powers to open up a seethrough wall. She did just intime to see Kikyo advance on InuYasha pinning him against a wall. Kagome stared dumbfouded. InuYasha pushed her away and Kagome smiled. He wasn't his normal self back in high-school.Now he pushed girls away becasue he was with Kagome.Kagome walked into his office and grabbed Kikyo by the back of the neck,"So,Kikyo, you think you advance on _MY_ InuYasha?Well,guess what pretty whore,He's mine so back the fuck off!" and Kagome walked out to the security desk and told them the sittuation. They gladly escorted her out of the building. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and hugged him.He hugged her back,"Yashi,"Kagome began getting a blush out of everyone,"You didn't like her did you?" Then Kagome looked up at him,he shook his head and kissed her deeply. Then Naraku cleared his throat."Mr.Taishou, here is your payment for your services."Then he handed Kagome and InuYasha two onvolopes,one pink one blue. Kagome opened hers to find 2 million dollars. She tried to tell Naraku it was too much but he had already disappeared. Kagome and InuYasha shrugged.They went back to work. Three hours later Hojo Tyji walked into Kagomes office with flowers. Kagome abruptly stood and grabbed the flowers and trashed them. Hojo walked in to expain his offer,"Kagome,Mrs.Taishou,I would like to offer you and your husband,InuYasha Taishou, a proposition.You work for me for two years and I give you 18 million dollars at the end of the project." He offered. Kagome buzzed InuYasha over who gladly came. InuYasha heard the proposition and nodded to Kagome,"Ok,Hojo Tyji, we'll do it." Kagome said and smiled at InuYasha. She filed all the paper work and then it was time to go.So they went home. Kagome went to the kitchen stripped of her Jacket and skirt and was now in a nicer Skirt that was babyblue with the words Taishou written in false diamonds. Kagome had on a white Wifebeater. She began to cook supper. Witch consisted of InuYasha's _favorites,Steak,mashed potatoes,ramen,gravy,and more Ramen. Plus rolls_,InuYasha thought.Kagome noticed him drueling and walked over and closed his mouth,his eyes were mainly on her not the food.She smiled and he kissed her passionately. She kissed back then pulled out hearing the steak singe. She took it out and cut it up into an orderly fashion. She set the table and gave InuYasha his steak and brout out his two bowls of Ramen,that he absolutely had to have.She then sat down with a small plate of her own. She smiled at InuYasha who was already digging into his meal._I guess I should ask him if he's ok with it_ she thought _Or I could tell him hte reason then ask._ She then spoke up,"InuYasha," she began slowly,"I don't wanna be in the law industry anymore." She said and he looked at her and smiled,"You don't have to be, do whatever it is you wanna do." SHe squealed and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.She then went back to eating and so did he. When they finished Kagome cleaned up and went into her bedroom to find InuYasha waiting for her smirking. HSe smirked and jumped into bed where he pulled her into a tight embace and kissed her,she kissed back and his tongue begged for itnrance once more.SHe granted it and had a war with InuYashas tongue. Then he pulled off her skirt and shirt,he was already in his boxers,Kagome slid off his boxers, while he removed her bra and thong. They had a nice time that night. WHen kagome woke up that morning InuYasha was right beside her. She smiled and slipped out of bed and put on a haltertop and a midnightblue miniskirt. she then walked to the kitchen and made InuYasha some breakfast,she made only ramen this morning. He walked down and she was waiting for him already with breakfast. He ate then grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.She cleaned up and goth er carkeys and went to the office to get her belongings. SHe packed it all and left. She then saw a sign that said the new band,_Keppin' It Real_ were having auditions for a new lead singer,and male lead singer. SHe pulled up and InuYasha followed her. SHe walked in and sat down waiting. When the woman noticed her she called her up onto the stage to sing. "What songs would like me to sing,ma'am," she asked. The women smiled and wlaked upstage and took out a guitar and gave it to Kagome. Kagome smirked she was the best guitar player in the entire state. SHe strummed a beat and tuned it.The woman smiled at KAgome,"The names Sango,and you are?" Kagome smiled,"Nice to meet you Sango,I'm Kagome Taishou," and sango handed her the sheet musick with Lyrics for thier Hit single my Immortal. Kagome started out with her beat and sango picked up smiling all the way:

_**"I'm so tired of being here  
**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
**_

_**And if you have to leave  
**_

_**I wish that you would just leave  
**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here  
**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_

_**This pain is just too real  
**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
**_

_**By your resonating light  
**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_

_**This pain is just too real  
**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**_

_**And though you're still with me  
**_

_**I've been alone all along"**_

Kagome finished and was now smiling at Everyone. Sango had her Jaw dropped.Kagome was perfect she oculd play Guitar and she was a great singer. SHe made their single sound even better. So they would re-record it. Sango smiled and handed Kagome their next song,Going Under:

"**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
_**

_**50 thousand tears I've cried  
**_

_**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
**_

_**And you still won't hear me  
**_

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once  
**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you  
**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under  
**_

_**Drowning in you  
**_

_**I'm falling over**_

_**I've got to break through  
**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not  
**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore  
**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under  
**_

_**Drowning in you  
**_

_**I'm falling forever  
**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**So go on and scream  
**_

_**Scream at me I'm so far away  
**_

_**I won't be broken again  
**_

_**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under"**_

Kagome finished that and Sango handed her the next song these all had different notes,this on was Bring Me To Life. She'd need a male to help her,she looked out and InuYasha raised his hand. Her spirits lifted instantly and she smiled,Sango did too ntoicing it was Kagome's InuYasha. They started off the song InuYasha on base Kagome on lead guitar,

"**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
_**

_**Leading you down into my core  
**_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping **_

_**somewhere cold  
**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Wake me up inside  
**_

_**Wake me up inside  
**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run  
**_

_**Before I come undone  
**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
**_

_**You can't just leave me  
**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real  
**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up inside  
**_

_**Wake me up inside  
**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

_**Bid my blood to run  
**_

_**Before I come undone  
**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
**_

_**Without your love - darling - only you  
**_

_**Are the life among the dead**_

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
**_

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
**

**_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
**

**_Don't let me die here_  
**

_**There must be something more  
**_

_**Bring me to life..."**_

Kagome and Inuyash finished and Kagome was smiling and so was Sango,she had made her final descission."Kagome,InuYasha, welcome to my team, you two are now my two lead vocalists' and my new guitarist and basist,I have to manage but most of the time I'll be on Base." and Kagome Jumped up and down,"When do we start?" "Tomorrow morning have your things packed and meet me out front near our tour bus," and Sango gave them her info. and they left.Kagome was bouncing off the walls but they packed threw out all their parishable foods paid a housekeeper to keep it up for them and they met Sango in the tourbus with the rest of the crew. InuYasha growled when he walked in,thier manager was none other than his half-brother Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed but kept his calm,Kagome and InuYasha took the queen bed in the back to share. It was private from the rest,and since they would be their mane source in the band. Kagome and InuYasha walked to where everyone else was and Kagome spoke up,"I'm KAgoem and this' InuYasha we're your new leadsingers,so show a little bit of respect, because I'll definately earn it for both of us when I sing" and she smirked.Sango introduced a girl Rin,and sesshomaru,and their main manager and mager prvert Miroku.

Ok guys that's it for now, I'll try to update sooner, but guys please give me ideas on the next chapter andsome new songs too. It took me this long to figure out what I wanted to do because I didn't have any ideas. Please help me out here girls and guys.

InusGrlAndBabe

P.S.: I'll have another chappy up tomorrow if people give me some ideas on what to do... it just depends.So if you ppl give me three songs and a good idea on a city to visit somewhere near Florida that'd be great and I'll be able to update soon. Because htey'll be doing a live charity in a hospital for kids with cancer in the next chappy.So I'll need it.An' thanx guys for telling me I accually have fans who'd like me to update soon...! Later ppl!


	7. Just a review

Ok this' just a review thing Ignore the Taishou part it's realy Takada. I just messed up. And I'll update soon


End file.
